


Broken

by crazypyp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: Space Kid is seven years old and is really happy with his life. He has his friends, and a loving family. But his loving family is about to break him and his emotions. Will he ever recover from the pain that he currently faces?Heavy Topics about divorce.





	Broken

Within the cabins and tents of Camp Campbell, a certain boy skipped and hopped around his space camp. He was giggling, and overcome with joy. It was the end of summer. And although he was sad about leaving camp, he was very excited. He gets to see his parents again, and tell them all about his adventures and fun at camp. They didn't come to parents day, so they never saw all the cool stuff that they did. But today, he _could_ show and tell them what he learned at camp.

The bus arrived to pick the kids up and drop them off at their homes. He got inside, and sat in the back of the bus. A familiar person sat beside him. "Howdy Dolph!" He said enthusiastically. Dolph looked over to him. "Hallo Space Kid." He said in a less enthusiastic tone. Space Kid tilted his head. "What's with the sad face?" He asked. Dolph shrugged. "Vell, now zhat camp is over, I am forced to go back to a homophobic father, two brothers who I  _know_  vill get treated better zhan me once I come out, and overall a family zhat treats me like trash." He said. Space Kid frowned. "Well you can still go to school with me!" He cheered. "And you'll also have Ered, and Nurf, and a whole bunch of other people to talk to!" Dolph smiled. "Vell that  _is_  a perk. I guess..." He replied.

The bus tires came to a screech and halt as it reached it's first destination. Dolph's house. "Vish me luck!" He waved Space Kid goodbye and ran to his house. Space Kid waved back as the doors closed, and the bus continued to move. He saw his friend disappear in the distance. He turned around to face the front of the bus and squealed in excitement. "It's been so long since I've seen my parents!" He said happily to himself. The bus stopped again and before the doors could even open, Space Kid got up from his seat and ran, heading towards his house. He got out of the bus and waved goodbye to the remaining campers. As the bus drove off, he yelled, "See you guys next summer!" 

Space Kid walked towards the door and knocked on it. A tall, slim silhouette of a man opened the door. "Dad!" Space Kid yelled hugging his dad. "Erm...Hello Neil." He patted the boys head. "Come in, your...mother and I have something to tell you." The seven year old nodded and happily skipped along. He looked to see his mother sitting on a chair, while his dad sat opposite. "Why don't you have a seat son, we've got something to tell you." His mom asked. Space Kid noticed the tone that his mother gave him and replaced his cheery expression with a worried look. "This can't be good..." He said setting his backpack down and sitting on the couch. "Take your helmet off son. You need to hear the news clearly." His dad said. Space Kid nodded and took his helmet off. He set it down next to his bag, and looked up at his parents.

"Neil," His father began. "You know how marriage brings two people together forever?" He asked. His son nodded. "Yeah!" His dad hesitated before continuing. "Well there's a thing called divorce, and it separates those people." Space Kid gave a curious look. "What does that mean?" He asked innocently. "It means that your father and I will no longer be married, and we will take turns raising you separately." His mom responded. 

Space Kid shook his head in disbelief. "But we'll still live together right?" He smiled a bit. The two shook their heads. "No son, your mom's going to move out of this house, and live somewhere else." His dad said. Space Kid had a devastated look on him. "W-will I still be able to s-see my friends?" He choked in tears. "We're still trying to figure things out..." His mom replied. "Maybe, or maybe you'll have to change schools." Space Kid felt tears prick his eyes. "How..." He uttered. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" He yelled in anger. "Neil wait!" His mom yelled. Space Kid grabbed his stuff and ran into his room. "How could you tear a family apart?  _My_ family! Did you even think of what will happen to me, or Katie?" Space Kid's mom stood up to comfort him, but her son slammed the door before she could. 

This slam caused a baby's cry to come out of their room. Space Kid's mom rushed over to comfort her. "Elanor. Our son is in pain, we have to help him." Elanor turned to face her soon to be ex-husband. "It can't just ignore this young child that I brought into the world! She can barely think for himself!" He shook his head. "I'm just saying that-"

"You're just saying that a seven year old boy who is very angry is more important than an infant girl!" She cut the man off. Muffled screams and yells could be heard from the other side of Space Kid's door. He covered his ears and hid under his bed. "Shut up..." He whimpered. "Please..." Space Kid sniffled and teared. "Why?" He asked himself. "Why me? Out of all people, why did it have to be  _me_?!" His sadness became anger quickly. He growled and punched a hole in his wall. He had enough of their yelling. 

He grabbed his bike from his closet, and opened his window. He climbed out, and shut it, before hopping out of his bike, and riding to his best friend. He didn't even put his helmet back on.


End file.
